Various door latch mechanisms for fastening a door to an assembly are known in the prior art. For examples a spring-loaded latch may protrude through the door and include a projection for engaging an undercut on the assembly. Upon pushing the door closed, the projection on the latch aligns with the undercut to prevent the door from being opened. Opening the door includes manipulating the handle such that the projection and undercut are no longer aligned, and then pulling on the door.
One disadvantage of such a latch is that an operator may inadvertently manipulate the handle causing the door to swing open. Another disadvantage is that an operator may purposely open the door when it should remain closed. For example, opening the door may pose a safety hazard to the operator, or allow various subjects to escape.